catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Siamese
The Siamese cats are the antagonist in "Growltiger's Last Stand", in which Gus reminisces about a performance in which he played Growltiger, a ferocious pirate who was taken down by the Siamese crew, led by Gilbert / Genghis. Character The Siamese cats are portrayed as ruthless, efficient, yet possibly merciful towards Griddlebone. It is sometimes implied that Griddlebone may have been in cahoots with them all along, intentionally distracting Growltiger so that the Siamese can take him down. The lead Siamese is usually named Gilbert or Genghis. Performers As the Siamese are performed by most of the cast, one of the male cast members will double as Gilbert / Genghis. In the original London Production, the role was named "Gilbert" and was played by Coricopat. This double track would follow suit in most productions, particularly those based in Europe. In the original Broadway Production, the lead Siamese was renamed "Genghis" and this name was subsequently adopted by most productions, with alternate spellings including "Ghengis" and "Gengis". Carbucketty initially doubled the role of lead Siamese on Broadway, but after the role of Carbucketty was cut in 1987, Genghis went to the actor who played Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie would double the part again in the 1st US tour, 5th US tour and the 1991 Zurich production. In other productions, the following roles have also doubled with the lead Siamese: * Vienna: Tumblebrutus played Genghis * Japan: An ensemble cat named Gilbert plays the lead Siamese (though in earlier productions Mungojerrie doubled) * China: An ensemble cat named Grumbuskin played Genghis Lyrics But most to cats of foreign race his hatred had been vowed To cats of foreign name and race, no quarter was allowed The Persian and the Siamese regarded him with fear Because it was a Siamese had mauled his missing ear ... And his raffish crew were sleeping in their barrels and their bunks As the Siamese came creeping in their sampans and their junks Growltiger had no eye or ear for aught but Griddlebone And the lady seemed enraptured by my manly baritone Disposed to relaxation and awaiting no surprise But the moonlight shone reflected from a thousand bright blue eyes And closer still and closer the sampans circled 'round And yet from all the enemy there was not heard a sound The foe was armed with toasting forks and cruel carving knives And the lovers sang their last duet in danger of their lives (Duet) Then Genghis gave the signal to his fierce Mongolian horde With a frightful burst of fireworks, the siamese swarmed aboard Abandoning their sampans, their pullaways, and junks They battened down the hatches on the crew within their bunks Then Griddlebone she gave a screech for she was badly skeered I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared She probably escaped with ease I'm sure she was not drowned But a serried ring of flashing steel Growltiger did surround The ruthless foe pressed forward in stubborn rank on rank Growltiger to his vast surprise was forced to walk the plank He who a hundred victims had driven to that drop At the end of all his crimes was forced to go kerflip, kerflop Oh there was joy in Wapping when the news flew through the land At Maidenhead and Henley there was dancing on the Strand Rats were roasted whole in Brentford and Victoria Dock And a day of celebration was commanded in Bangkok! Design The original London production dressed the Siamese characters in simple, generic "Asian" style robes patterned with triangular blue-eyed Siamese cat faces. The choreography included large fans. Siamese Fight L8105 b49.jpg|Original London Cast Rumple 1989 siamese barbera king.jpg|UK Tour 1989 Siamese l8904 09.jpg|London 1989 Growltiger Siamese Vienna 1983 01.jpg|Vienna 1983 The Broadway production, the following year, had a far larger budget for costumes and the Siamese upgraded to some of the most intricate and complex costumes in the show. Patterned after historic Thai Armour, they included complex headdress, a broad collar with pointed shoulders, and a tabard, worn over fawn to brown ombre satin. The collar and tabard included electrified light-up blue eyes that glowed. They also gained the prop carving knives and toasting forks as mentioned in the lyrics. These more elaborate designs became the standard world-wide and replaced the simple fan costumes in the UK by the mid-1990s. Siamese Bway 1982 01.jpg|Broadway revised design Siamese l9511 08.jpg|London 1995 Siamese l9511 23.jpg|London 1995 Siamese l0102 09.jpg|London 2001 Growltiger Griddle Brazil 2010 038.jpg|Brazil Genghis Siamese China 2012 02.jpg|China 2012 Tokyo Growltigers Last Stand 19.jpg|Tokyo 2019 Siamese backstage De97 48.jpg|Hamburg 1997 Backstage dusseldorf costumes misto siamese.jpg|Dusseldorf 2004 Siamese Moscow Backstage 02.jpg|Moscow 2005 Controversy The portrayal of the Siamese has been condemned by both critics and fans for its dated and offensive racial stereotypes. However "Growltiger's Last Stand" has been gradually phased out in UK and US productions from 2016 onwards. Category:Characters Category:Fictional in-universe Category:Song Cats Category:Toms Category:Queens